Blame on me
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Coletânea de One-shots distintas. Eu sinto tanto! OMG.
1. Lure

**Nota da autora:** Eu não tenho desculpas... Eu simplesmente perdi minha inspiração, mas tenho um monte de estórias no meu banco de dados... Então enquanto não tenho vontade de continuá-las, vou as postando como one-shots. Eu não tenho desculpa. Aparentemente eu sou uma má pessoa... Meh.

Não tenho certeza quantos capítulos, acho que deixarei continuamente em aberto. Tenho várias ideias insanas e suponho que aqui será o lugar delas. Por enquanto apenas no universo Harry Potter.

Então... deixe-me saber se gosta das ideias, quem sabem elas não viram longs...

* * *

 **Nota nº 2: Título dessa série sugerido por Luma. É tudo minha culpa. Então "Blame on me". LMAO.**

* * *

 **Lure**

 **(My) Sweet Instigator**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** De todas as sugestões de Hermione, em toda sua vida como seu amigo... Vamos apenas dizer que aquela sequer entrava nas "50 mais".

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Awkward first time**

"Como viemos parar aqui?" Harry pensava repetidamente, olhando sua melhor amiga nos olhos. Ela estava a um passo de distancia, _não_ que houvesse espaço para se afastar - o armário de vassouras era minúsculo. O que retomava a questão principal se repetindo em sua cabeça.

"Como diabos isso aconteceu?"

-Deveríamos saber melhor do que ouvir Ron – Harry tentou brincar, movendo-se num pé e outro em desconforto.

-Ao menos é você aqui. Correria um grande risco de cometer assassinato se fosse um dos outros garotos – Hermione afirmou.

Harry riu nervosamente, a mão deslizando sobre o pescoço. Sem qualquer ideia do que dizer.

Ainda pensava sobre como fora idiota em aceitar participar daquela festa estúpida. "Vai ser divertido!" lhe disseram, "você também precisa de uma folga, Harry" afirmaram. Mas, duas horas depois, **metade das pessoas já estava bêbeda** e as que não estavam, decidiram "animar" a festa com jogos. Verdade ou consequência fora a escolha da noite.

Eventualmente, ninguém mais podia escolher "verdade" e os desafios mais ridículos foram sendo propostos... O que os trazia de volta ao armário de vassouras: Parvati Patil - com sua vozinha arranhada e um sorriso perverso de canto - desafiou Hermione a agarrar Harry e levá-lo para aquele cubículo e descobrir "o máximo que vocês podem fazer em 7 minutos. Sejam criativos!".

Harry começava a entender porque Hermione odiava tanto aquela garota.

O moreno titubeou quando a amiga se moveu. Permitindo que seus corpos se tocassem, ela ergueu a vista para encará-lo, Harry – há um tempo - era vários centímetros mais alto que ela.

-Você sabe que só vamos conseguir sair daqui se _agirmos_ , não é?

O moreno assentiu desconfortável. – Me desculpe.

Quase divertida, Hermione redarguiu:

\- Não é sua culpa.

Ele encolheu os ombros. – De certa forma, é o que parece.

Hermione virou os olhos. – É um jogo estúpido e deveríamos ter sabido melhor que aceitar jogá-lo. Mas o que está feito, está feito. E por mais que aqui dentro seja _adorável_ – continuou sarcasticamente. – Eu quero voltar a ver a luz do sol algum dia. Então, vamos lá.

Harry a fitou com incredulidade. - Você percebe que _isso_ não é exatamente um trabalho escolar, certo? Parvati praticamente nos obrigou a nos pegar!

-Harry, oh meu Deus, você está surtando! – ela riu. – Oh, isso é quase adorável, honestamente!

Ele franziu o cenho. – Por que está tendo uma atitude tão blasée?

-Porque você está surtando por nós dois. Está tudo bem. E eu realmente pretendo sair desse armário ainda hoje.

Harry estreitou a vista. – Ok, então. Tudo bem. Tanto faz.

Ele postou as mãos na cintura dela, ainda chateado. Abaixou o rosto ao encontro do dela. E então hesitou por um momento antes de apertar a boca na dela: lábios fechados, olhos bem abertos. O olhar de Hermione, o julgando – entre divertida e exasperada - o fazendo se afastar e rir sem vontade.

-Eu não sei como fazer isso!

-Por alguma razão, eu duvido seriamente.

Ele espirou exasperado. – Quis dizer com você.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Porque claramente eu sou uma irmã pra você.

-Como você...?

-Ron me disse. Tempos atrás, quando ainda estávamos juntos. Ele disse que não sentia mais ciúmes da gente, porque você havia lhe dito que me via como uma irmã.

-Foi o jeito mais fácil de fazê-lo destruir o Horcrux – disse num suspiro, quase sem remorso.

-Esse é o problema? Eu ser uma irmã?

Harry perpassou a mãos pelos cabelos. – Você não acha estranho? Você e eu?

A morena franziu o cenho. – Você é um cara, eu uma garota. Ambos somos heterossexuais. Qual é o problema?

-Yeah, mas nós somos amigos há anos.

-Eu sou amiga de anos do Ron também e isso nunca o impediu de enfiar a língua na minha boca – retrucou secamente.

Ela estava o zombando. Ele sabia. Isso não o impediu de corar furiosamente.

-Olha, não faremos nada que não queira, ok?

-Pare de me zombar, Mione!

Ela riu mais.

-Eu serei gentil, Harry. Promessa.

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar venenoso, o que por si só fez Hermione, que ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, segurar a barriga a gargalhadas.

-Ok. Certo. Já chega. Vamos lá, vamos lá – ela fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos assim que passou a respirar normalmente. Hermione o empurrou contra a porta e ergueu a vista para o amigo. – Não me faça sentir como se estivesse me aproveitando de você, Harry. Porque posso te garantir uma coisa: nós _vamos_ sair daqui. Não há outra opção.

-'Tá. Ok. Certo.

-Bom garoto! – caçoou.

-Cala boca, Hermione.

-Como quiser – contrapôs, magnânima, trazendo-o para si.

* * *

 **Nota nº 3: Fim. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Eu ia fazer uma long dessa estória. Praticamente all smut. Mas como disse, sem inspiração.**

 **Eu já disse sinto muito? 'Cause I _really_ do.**

* * *

 **Nota nº 4: Eu não sei se vou me arrepender disso. Provavelmente. Mas vou aceitar alguns temas pra shorts ou drabbles.**


	2. Here is the catch

**Lembrando que as estórias _não_ são correlacionadas! A não ser quando eu disser. **

**Capítulo não betado. Como sempre.**

* * *

 **Here is the catch**

(I don't remember a thing)

or

 **Someone new**

* * *

Sinopse: What if. E se?

* * *

 **Um**

Eu estou atualmente discutindo com Ronald Weasley. Praticamente cuspindo em sua face enquanto ele grita de volta, a plenos pulmões, sobre o quanto sou impossível.

 _Idiota_.

Agora. Veja só. _Aparentemente_ nós somos melhores amigos - e, pelo que posso entender em suas insinuações, talvez mais que isso. Oh Deus. - há oito anos. _Oito anos_.

Como isso pode ser mesmo possível? Especialmente quando a única coisa que posso me lembrar sobre nossa suposta "amizade", de fato, é chorar por horas no banheiro feminino por conta de um insulto dele. No meu primeiro ano.

Como isso pode ser mesmo real, se na última "conversa" que tivemos, ele me chamara de "pesadelo" e acrescentara para quem quisesse ouvir que se eu fosse tão inteligente, eu teria reparado que não tinha amigos (*). Como essa criatura pode ser meu melhor amigo?

Deixe-me explicar: na verdade, estou na ala hospitalar do colégio. Sentada em uma das camas com Ronald Weasley de pé ao meu lado. Estou perguntando entre gritos se ele acha que sou idiota.

Deus, isto não está me fazendo qualquer favor. Minha cabeça está explodindo e sinto como se nossos gritos estivessem martelando os lados dela.

"Por quê?" Você me pergunta. Bem, aparentemente levei um balaço enquanto assistia à partida entre Sonserina e Grifinória. Que diabos?! Eu _odeio_ quadribol. Eu sequer posso fazer uma vassoura se erguer sob minha vontade! O que eu estaria fazendo em uma partida de quadribol?!

Lanço um olhar venenoso a Ronald Weasley, que está se lamuriando sobre como o que ele disse havia acontecido em nosso primeiro ano e que eu deveria deixar passar. É claro que ele diria algo assim, não foi ele quem foi completamente humilhado na frente de metade do primeiro ano.

 _Cretino._

-Já basta – alguém às costas de Ronald ordenou ao se aproximar. – Ron, honestamente, qual é o seu problema? Ela levou um balaço na cabeça! Eu deixo os dois a sós por dois minutos e já estão às turras? Pelo amor de Merlin!

-Ela começou, Harry!

"Harry" lançou um olhar repleto de incredulidade para o rapaz ruivo. Ronald desviou o olhar resmungando e eu ri. E então prendi a respiração porque "Harry" postou os olhos em mim, com o cenho franzido.

- _Desculpe_ – murmurei suavemente, incapaz de sustentar seu olhar também.

Quando tornei a encará-lo, o rapaz me fitava com a expressão ainda mais carregada. – Você está bem, Mione? - Mione? _Mione_? Por que as pessoas tendem a abreviar tudo? Meu nome é Her-mio-ne. Ele deve ter reparado minha carranca, porque indagou:

– Hermione?

-Ela aparentemente não se lembra de nós – Ronald comentou zombeteiro.

"Harry" deve ter machucado o pescoço pela forma que virou o rosto para Ronald e de volta pra mim. – O quê?

-Ela disse que nós não somos amigos coisa nenhuma e que eu sou apenas um girino - Girino! – se achava que ela ia cair em uma de minhas brincadeiras estúpidas.

"Harry" empalideceu. - Eu vou chamar Madame Promfrey. De novo.

E esse é praticamente o resumo da minha primeira hora acordada depois de perder parte da memória...

\- xxx -

Ok. Então aparentemente eu realmente sou amiga desse rufião. Ronal Weasley. Jesus. A que ponto eu cheguei? Isso se deve, muito provavelmente, a Harry.

Sem aspas dessa vez.

Ele veio até mim e se apresentou. _De novo_. O que provavelmente foi a mais inábil e incrivelmente adorável reintrodução. Ele estava em total estado de pânico e pode ter havido uma boa dose de tartamudear e reconsiderações em seu discurso... Meus lábios ainda se curvam sob a lembrança.

Ao momento, Harry está lançando olhadelas para meu lado. Como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante. Como se ele não tivesse ideia do que fazer comigo. Ou como agir ao meu redor.

Ainda estava em seu uniforme de quadribol, os cabelos uma confusão e toda vez que eu o encarava ele parecia a ponto de um sobressalto.

Eu tentei, ainda assim. - Então... nós somos mesmo amigos?

-Desde o primeiro ano – perpassou as mãos no cabelo nervosamente e instintivamente franzi o cenho. Ele riu dessa vez, sem vontade, acrescentando:

– Não estou mentindo. É só estranho... _isso_.

Vou ignorar que ele entendeu meu olhar de desconfiança sob sua atitude mais que suspeita - com suas mãos irrequietas e tudo mais. Honestamente!

-Eu que o diga, o que eu lembro sobre você – balancei a cabeça. – Sobre seu nome, na verdade – corrigi. – São coisas dos livros que li antes de Hogwarts e um sem número de rumores desconexos que por alguma razão estão fixados em minha cabeça.

-Não... Eu quis dizer – Harry suspirou, sua mão de novo se arrastando pelos cabelos. – Eu não sei mais como agir ao seu redor. Você me olha como se eu estivesse a ponto de... eu não sei. É só um olhar que não estou acostumado.

-Seu rosto, _você_... Honestamente é como se tivesse entrado numa realidade alternativa. Eu posso citar centenas de feitiços, poções e fatos históricos agora mesmo, mas eu não consigo enquadrar você, ou Ronald ou _qualquer um_ em minhas lembranças para salvar minha vida.

-Me desculpe.

-Não é sua culpa – encolhi os ombros. – A não ser que tenha sido você quem me atingiu com o... – pausei até que a palavra viesse a mim. – Balaço.

Ele me encarou com absoluto horror e não consegui evitar rir, gemendo quando minha cabeça doeu. Uma das mãos instintivamente tocando o lado da cabeça, o que me fez silvar de dor ao tocar a área ainda inchada.

Ele se aproximou consideravelmente, suas mãos ao meu encontro. Mas parou quando estava prestes a me tocar. - Você está bem?! Eu... eu vou chamar madame Pomfrey.

-O lado positivo é que não estarei atrasada em nenhuma disciplina.

Harry riu muito ao se afastar. – Oh, isso foi tão Hermione.

* * *

 **Nota: Eu disse que eram ideias loucas.**

* * *

(*) Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

* * *

 **Nota nº 2: I'm not even sorry anymore. LMAO.**


	3. PROMPT 01

**Capítulo não betado, sinto muito pelos erros cometidos. Sério, terminei agorinha.**

 **Lembrando que os capítulos não são correlacionados.**

Spoiler pelo menos do até o sexto livro, se não me engano.

* * *

 **PROMPT de Coveiro-Sensei**

 **Pedido:** Pode sugerir tema? Reportagem da Skeeter ou algo envolvendo conversas de mulher pode?

* * *

 **Nota: Eu acho que viajei demais e me perdi no tema. Desculpe.**

* * *

 **PROMPT #01**

Gina cutucou Luna e virou os olhos, movendo a cabeça na direção de Hermione. – Então nós fomos procurar pelos tais "unicórnios do chifre dourado" nus em pelo e com as mãos cobertas em carvão, enquanto Simas Finnigan cantarolava o hino do _Chudley Cannons_ em marcha fúnebre.

Luna riu ligeiramente quando Hermione sequer se moveu, ou fez menção de ter escutado o comentário estapafúrdio de Gina. A jovem mulher ruiva, por sua vez, suspirou resignada.

-Ela não está ouvindo uma palavra!

Luna ergueu a sobrancelha, zombeteira. - Da sua estória de faz de conta?

-Bem, eu não vou começar a contar a história de fato, para ser interrompida no meio e ter de me repetir porque Hermione não consegue ficar um segundo sem checar seu trabalho. Mesmo em dia de folga.

-Por Merlin, Gina! Se você aumentar o tom mais um _pouquinho_ , vai parecer _sua_ _mãe_ em um de seus discursos retórico sobre como ninguém lhe dá o devido valor. Eu saberia, para alguém que não é sua filha, eu ouvi mais vezes do que se pode imaginar.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar de aviso e então, envergonhada, comentou suavemente:

-Eu só estou muito animada e quero compartilhar meu momento especial com minhas amigas.

Luna se aproximou e apertou a mão da loira. – Não pode culpá-la. Bem sabe que só sossegará quando conferir esse bendito relatório.

Gina deu de ombros, petulante. Mas eventualmente assentiu. – Tá. Okay... Eu posso esperar pra contar minha _incrível_ e _fabulosa_ aventura no Marrocos, o que será _primeira página_ no jornal de amanhã – disse, ainda tentando chamar a atenção de Hermione, sem sucesso. A morena continuava com os olhos fixos no pergaminho em mãos, conferindo Merlin-sabe-o-quê sobre um relatório de trabalho.

Bufando, Gina voltou a encarar Luna. – Tanto faz. Então... Você e Harry, hm?

Luna deu uma risadinha. – Para com isso!

-Mas eu não disse nada!

-Seu tom de voz não engana ninguém. Muito menos eu, minha querida, que te conheço desde as fraudas!

-Eu só disse _Harry_ – o tom novamente coquete. – Harry Potter. – lhe dispensou uma piscadela e então riu sem remorso. – Vamos lá! Como foi o encontro?

-Encontro?

Luna e Gina quase saltaram sob a voz arranhada de Hermione. A morena pigarreou e tentou outra vez, franzindo o cenho:

-Do que estão falando?

Gina meneou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos. – Mas é claro. Era apenas dizer a _palavra mágica._

Completamente confusa, Hermione bebeu um pouco de seu chá, antes de tornar a perguntar:

-Palavra mágica?

Gina não estava comprando aquilo e, ignorando completamente a pergunta, comentou:

-Oh, que bom que voltou para a terra dos vivos. Ótimo _timing_ , por sinal! Luna estava para me contar sobre seu encontro com o Harry.

A mulher ruiva e morena encararam Luna expectantes.

-Não foi um encontro! – Luna protestou finalmente.

-Vocês estavam num restaurante, sozinhos, à noite. Regados à comida, bebida e música boa. Vocês dançaram, pelo amor de Merlin! Dançaram! Por favor, deixe-me ressaltar: _dançaram._

 _-_ Harry _não_ dança _–_ Hermione afirmou secamente.

Gina balançou as mãos sinalizando Hermione. Como se dissesse "Viu?! Eu estou certa". – _Eu sei!_ Eu o namorei e o _conheço_. Harry não dança, _mas_ o fez com você. E está me dizendo que não foi um encontro – Gina exclamou exasperada.

Luna ficou toda vermelha. – Yeah. Nós dançamos, mas-

-Aí! Um encontro. Eu disse.

-Gina, deixe-me explicar!

A mulher ruiva ao menos ficou sem jeito antes de franzir o cenho. – Explicar? Mas Luna, não há por que – então fez uma pausa, em choque. – Oh por Morgana, não acha que eu me importo por ter saído com Harry, não é? Por Merlin, sabe que Harry e eu nos separamos faz tempo e em bons termos, certo?

-O que?! Não. Não é isso. Eu sei que não tem nada a ver. Principalmente agora, com seu pequeno _rendez-vous_ com um certo professor de Hogwarts...

-Então você não saiu com Harry? – Hermione cortou qualquer comentário que Gina, mais vermelha que um tomate, poderia gaguejar.

-Eu saí com Harry. Eu não tive um _encontro_ com ele - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e Luna suspirou pesadamente. – Pare de me oferecer o olhar malvado. Não é como se fossem um casal de toda forma...

-Não estou oferecendo qualquer tipo de olhar, estou apenas curiosa - Luna ergueu a sobrancelha com incredulidade, mas não argumentou. – E mais: ele é um de meus melhores amigos, só estou demonstrando interesse. É comum e _saudável_.

Gina, aparentemente recuperada de seu surto de timidez, deu risadinhas. – Não há necessidade de se _justificar_ , Mione.

-Eu não estou - A mulher ruiva lhe ofereceu um olhar de conhecimento. – Eu não! – o que por si só fez Gina rir ainda mais.

-Então não há problema nenhum se Luna passar a sair com ele, hm?

Hermione franziu o cenho e, olhando para suas mãos. falou suavemente:

-Eu só estava curiosa. Harry e Luna são adultos, eles podem fazer o que quiserem.

-Eu nã-

Gina estapeou Luna para silenciá-la e, sob o choque desta, lhe lançou um olhar de aviso, fazendo um sinal para que continuasse quieta.

-Você sabe? Eu nunca tinha reparado o quão completamente incorrigível por Harry é você, Mione. Quero dizer, como pude perder isso? É uma atitude recente?

Luna bufou ironicamente.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Gina suspirou:

-Foi o que pensei. O que me faz perguntar: se gosta dele, por que não agiu ainda?

-Não é... eu não – Gina e Luna a fitavam como se soubessem que ela iria oferecer uma desculpa tola. Respirando fundo, Hermione admitiu:

– Eu nunca pensei seriamente nele. Eu quero dizer, obviamente meu pensamento agora tem, uh, _bem_... – fez um acesso significativo com a cabeça. - Mas _antes_ vocês estavam juntos e então, quando terminaram, Harry estava se curando. E por mais que ele estivesse ao meu redor naquela época... eu sabia que qualquer coisa que acontecesse só seria um relacionamento de substituição. Apesar de minha negação, eu nunca estragaria minha amizade com Harry com o que, na época, intitulei 'paixonite'.

-E desde então você não fez _nada_?!

Meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Ele não está pronto.

- _Ele ou você?_ \- Luna resmungou para si mesma.

-Okay, eu vou repetir isso porque, francamente, com essas cabecinhas de vocês eu nunca tenho certeza se minha mensagem foi assimilada corretamente, okay? Vamos lá então: eu amo o Harry. Merlin sabe que eu o faço. Quero o melhor para ele e tenho absoluta convicção de não sou eu. E o mais importante aqui, ele não é o melhor _para mim_. Dito isso? Nós somos passado. Repetindo: passado – falou cuidadosamente, demorando na palavra final. – Se por algum tipo de assomo se sente culpada por conta da gente. Por favor, só não.

-Não é nada disso, Gina!

-Oh?

-Não _apenas_ isso, de toda forma.

-Você só está arrumando desculpas. Vocês podem ser perfeitos juntos!

-Ou um absoluto desastre!

-O que você nunca vai saber se não tentar– Luna contrapôs com condescendência. – A propósito, não foi um encontro.

* * *

 **Nota: Eu não queria mesmo terminar assim. Mas meus dedinhos coçam, minha cabeça empaca... E quem sou eu pra ir de encontro com minha insanidade?**


	4. Prólogo

**Nota 01:** Eu nem sei mais o que dizer... Ao invés de um plot com drama e horror ou "consertando o passado", eu quis uma comédia. Porque eu adoro comédias. E coisas loucas. E plots à la "os Simpson".

* * *

 **Classificação T. Por segurança.**

 **Esse trecho abaixo é - ou deveria ser - o prólogo de uma estória realmente trabalhosa que nunca consegui desenvolver. Infelizmente...**

 **O PLOT**

 **Basicamente Harry e Hermione são jogados para o passado e - er - "convenientemente", surgem bem a frente de Dumbledore. O senhor, é claro, tenta ajudá-los, enquanto o casal de amigos tenta descobrir como voltar para seu tempo (Não que eu vá mostrar isso nesse capítulo, lol).**

 **ANYWAY...**

 **Harry e Hermione se tornam, então, os novos professores de DCAT. O que ajuda a escola e o casal.**

* * *

 **Nota 02:** Viajantes do tempo Harry  & Hermione. Because why the f*ck not... kkkkkkkkkk

* * *

 **Prólogo**

O quarto das alunas grifinórias do sétimo ano estava na penumbra e praticamente silencioso. Em verdade, havia apenas duas alunas acordadas.

Lily Evans sorriu marotamente. - E ele é _tão_ lindo, Lene – ela murmurou fingindo estremecer e no segundo seguinte derreter.

Marlene Mckinnon ergueu a sobrancelha, estranhada e zombeteira. – Ele retirou 20 pontos de você, como pode estar tão alegre?

A ruiva lhe ofereceu um olhar travesso, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios. – Eu perderia com todo prazer 20 pontos, todos os dias de minha vida, se pudesse apertar aquele traseiro _novamente_ – e esperou tudo ser assimilado, o que não demorou muito.

A outra jovem girou todo corpo para fitar a amiga. – O que _disse_? – Marlene entreabriu os lábios, estreitando os olhos de maneira perigosa. – Você... _apalpou_ o novo professor?! Pelas dentaduras de Merlin! Não me surpreende ter perdido 20 pontos - Lily riu com ganas, assentindo.

Marlene se jogou na cama de amiga, meneando negativamente a cabeça, então a fitou seriamente – ou quase:

–Lily, querida, eu já não lhe ensinei que você deve apenas apalpá-los quando não puderem te apanhar o fazendo?

A ruiva retornou seu olhar com falso pesar. - Foi demasiada tentação, Lene. Ele era _tão_ _apalpável_. Estava praticamente me chamando! Era como se dissesse enquanto eu só o olhava _castamente_ : "Vamos, Lily, você quer não quer? Apenas um rápido _test drive_ ". Eu tentei resistir, eu juro que tentei – disse erguendo a sobrancelha de maneira nada inocente. – E eu pensei: "Merlin, afasta de mim esta tentação", mas não deu certo – acrescentou parecendo chocada. – E você sabe... Quando se está no inferno...

Marlene ria divertida. – Bem, me parece que ele foi bastante condescendente com você, Evans. 20 míseros pontos? _Na minha época_ – disse num tom sabichão, como se tivesse muita experiência. - Isso era caso para suspensão, no mínimo.

Lily tornou a assentir, pensativa. – De fato, foi realmente sorte que tenha sido esse professor Granger. Não que eu já tenha desejado apertar o traseiro de qualquer outro professor... Nenhum deles nem remotamente me interessou.

-Ah, confesse Evans, você sempre quis _apalpar_ o seu querido mestre Slughorn.

A jovem ruiva preferiu ignorar a mofa. - Mas você tinha de ver o olhar que ele me lançou – sorriu com uma pontada de culpa. - Parecia bestificado, ele perdeu a fala por vários segundos, tartamudeando em choque.

-Só por um beliscãozinho? – Marlene menosprezou e lhe ofereceu um sorriso diabólico. – Bom, espere até que eu o encurrale.

Lily franziu o cenho. – Você não pode!

-E por que não? – a morena provocou.

-Ele é nosso professor.

-Isso não impediu _você_ de se aproveitar, Lil.

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe – Marlene a interrompeu e acrescentou, ainda mais provocativa:

\- É claro que o farei no fim do ano letivo, quando não puderem me expulsar. A não ser que você realmente já o queira para si...

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas arderem sob o olhar perscrutador da amiga - Não seja tola, ele será nosso professor.

Marlene deu de ombros. – E daí? Vocês podem brincar de "aluna travessa e professor malvado" – adicionou numa piscadela.

-Lene! – elas riram.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu esqueci que seu coração já é ocupado por um tal Potter. E, oh, que nomezinho vulgar, hein?

Lily a fuzilou com o olhar, perdendo a diversão ao instante.

Marlene riu com ganas – Então você não se importa mesmo que eu dê em cima professor, hum?

-Você sequer o viu!

-Confio em seu julgamento.

-E se eu disser que me importo?

Marlene fingiu ponderar. – Direi que você é muito egoísta, querendo o Potter e o novo professor para si.

Lily bateu com vontade seu travesseiro na amiga. – _Idiota_.

-Shiiu!

* * *

-Então ela apertou novamente minhas nádegas!

A mulher a sua frente riu suavemente. – Parece que você já tem uma fã.

O homem a fitou de cenho franzido. – Era a minha _mãe_ , Hermione!

Se alguma coisa, Hermione riu ainda mais.

* * *

 **Nota 03:** Desculpem-me os erros, capítulo não betado.


	5. Sem título

**Sem Título**

* * *

 **Nota 01:** Eu amo, sou louca, apaixonada por casamentos arranjados. E acho que devo ter uns 3 ou 4 plots diferentes que - pra variar - eu nunca desenvolvi. Este é um deles.

* * *

Universo Alternativo.

Classificação T

* * *

 **PLOT**

Os planos de Harry Potter são... "ligeiramente" alterados quando o pai da jovem por quem é apaixonado se recusa a deixá-la casar primeiro que sua irmã mais velha, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, por sua vez, não tem nenhuma intenção de se casar. Nunca. Isto não era exatamente verdade, no entando... e Hermione faria qualquer coisa para ajudar sua irmãzinha. Mesmo que para isso precisasse casar com seu próprio cunhado...

* * *

Inglaterra, 1808.

-Mas eu não posso lhe conceder a mão de Ariana - o homem mais jovem o encarou sem compreender. – Oh. Entenda minha situação, sr. Potter... – o velho tinha os braços às costas, como se quisesse demonstrar o aristocrata inglês que era, pareceu a Harry, entretanto, mais uma senhora em estado avançado de _hérnia_ lamuriando-se de terríveis dores nas costas. – Minha querida Hermione, minha filha mais velha, ainda não se casou.

-Senhor Granger... – Harry ainda não entendera onde o senhor queria chegar. Será que aquele senhor não estava vendo o que lhe estava lhe concedendo? Estava oferecendo àquela família um passaporte para a corte londrina!

O senhor sorriu paciente, com condescendência; e com o mesmo sorriso gentil, o interrompeu para lhe explicar:

-Confesso que sou um tanto antiquado... – comentou gesticulando com uma das mãos. – Mas Ariana não se casará antes da irmã.

Harry Potter, Conde de Godric's Hollow, forçou-se a sorrir, fez uma reverência educada ao senhor e prestou-se a se retirar daquela habitação.

Crispou os lábios ao momento que saíra da mansão, ponderando consigo mesmo. Provavelmente nunca iria casar se realmente desejasse Ariana. Ainda lembrava dos comentários ácidos de seus amigos, sobre a filha mais velha dos Granger, sua "cunhada".

"-Ela é uma despeitada".

"-Vive chocando a todos com sua língua afiada. Aquela menina merece uma lição".

"-Tem uma inteligência tremenda, _para uma moça_ , mas soube que não pode dar um ponto no tricô, ou cozinhar".

"-Uma pessoa indulgente. E conversar com ela é muito aborrecido".

Harry riu sem emoção ao entrar em sua carruagem. – Bem, talvez não seja tão má.

Se fosse levado em consideração que: em sua maioria, aqueles comentários provinham dos pretendentes que ela desprezou.

O que, em verdade, era um ponto a seu favor. Aqueles eram seus camaradas, mas não eram, nem nunca o seriam, "homens para se casar".

Ele nunca falara muito com Hermione. Eram "Bons dias", "Como vai?", "Prazer em lhe encontrar..." educados e sem emoção. Ela não se esforçava em lhe parecer agradável, tão-pouco para parecer o contrário. Na maioria das vezes, ela o ignorava.

E uma parte de si se ressentia, porque – e sabia que era arrogante de sua parte pensar deste modo – em todo lugar ou festa que aparecia, causava furor. Mas, ainda assim, Hermione simplesmente mal lhe dispensava um olhar.

Apesar de Harry namorar Ariana por mais meses do que esteve com qualquer outra mulher. Não podia dizer que era um conhecedor de sua cunhada.

Ela sempre lhe pareceu uma pessoa discreta, quando era obrigada (e ele fingia que não sabia) pelo pai a acompanhá-los (a ele e a Ariana) a concertos ou passeios, Hermione sempre procurava manter-se afastada.

Não fisicamente, visto que, em todas as ocasiões ela estivera lá quando acreditava que a irmã estivesse cometendo alguma indiscrição – ela a repreendia apenas com um olhar... Para seu espanto, a moça nunca falhara. Era sutil. E, até onde pudera ver ou constatar, gentil com todos e cada um.

Mas algo lhes impedia a aproximação. Ela certamente tinha grande desconfiança da pessoa que Harry representava e não se importava de demonstrar para ele.

Não é como se ele se sentisse ofendido com o parecer dela. Ele tinha o seu próprio quanto a Hermione.

E Harry... Ele tinha uma única certeza quanto àquela _moça_ : ela era assustadoramente engenhosa e astuta demais para ele desejar se aproximar. Sabia que, se se arriscasse jogar com ela, perderia de forma humilhante.

Hermione tinha no olhar uma sabedoria que era desconhecida para qualquer jovem da sua idade. Ela não era uma tola e estava a ensinar muito à irmã.

Ele a respeitava.

* * *

 **UM**

-/-/-

Ele se lembrava da primeira discussão que tivera com sua mulher. Naquela época, ela era apenas a sua "futura cunhada". E era direta.

 **[Flashback]**

Ela o olhou de lado por um instante, suas mãos ainda ocupadas com as flores do jardim que cuidava - Eu não me importo de me casar com o senhor, só no papel.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Harry Potter indagou; franzindo o cenho.

A jovem virou os olhos. – Escute-me, senhor Potter – e lá estava novamente, aquele tom exasperante. – Você tem um problema. Minha irmã tem um problema. O que importa é que eu quero ajudá-lo; porque o seu, é o mesmo problema da minha irmã. E isto tudo é culpa minha.

-E o que ganha com isso?

-A satisfação do meu pai – ela respondeu um momento depois de ponderar.

-Mas o que faríamos depois? Quando seu pai quiser casar sua irmã?

-Ela pode querer se tornar uma religiosa – a morena deu de ombros. – Seja criativo.

-É um plano estúpido.

Ela riu sem emoção – Então case-se com outra mulher, porque eu não pretendo o fazer.

-E por que _você_ não se torna uma freira?

A jovem gargalhou. – Enlouqueceu? Todos aqui em casa sabem que não sou, como posso dizer? Hum... Alguém comprometida com minha fé – ela comentou com indiferença. Harry também sabia, desde a morte de sua mãe, Hermione recusava-se a somente por os pés numa igreja.

-É mais razoável que um casamento entre nós dois, não crê? Visto que, e não sei se me compreendeu bem: eu pedi a mão de _sua irmã_ ao seu pai, em casamento.

-Claro, e você pensa que eu quero me casar com você? Não seja tão sobranceiro – ela riu zombeteira, ele se mexeu desconfortável. – Escute senhor Potter, quão puritano você é?

-Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Apenas responda-me. Considera-se um moralista?

Harry a encarou aturdido. – Não, não me considero.

-Isto é um ponto a seu favor. – Ela comentou, finalmente voltando sua atenção para ele. – Veja bem, eu serei sua esposa, não no sentido literal...

Ah! Um vestígio de emoção... a jovem mulher estava com as bochechas ligeiramente róseas. Harry observava seu tom meio atropelado para se fazer entender, era o mais próximo a "nervosa" que a vira chegar.

-E Ariana poderia o ser em realidade, se ela quiser, obviamente – ela continuou, desta vez impassível.

-Você percebe o que está me propondo? – ele parecia escandalizado.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e se levantou, fitando-o com desprezo. – Você não é homem para minha irmã. Afaste-se.

Harry segurou seu braço, fazendo-a voltar-se para tornar a encará-lo. – Que tipo de pessoa é você, menina?

-Não pense que conseguirá me intimidar com um tom de voz ameaçador – ela contrapôs desafiante. – Preciso lhe lembrar que encontramo-nos em _meu_ jardim? Se estalar os dedos, meus empregados virão me socorrer.

Harry não pareceu alarmado, sequer a soltou. – Senhorita Granger...

-Eu vou lhe dizer o que vai acontecer... – ela o interrompeu entre dentes, aproximando-se um passo, nenhum pouco amedrontada pela presença que ele impunha. – Ela vai se cansar de você, em breve. E ela não vai pensar duas vezes em lhe dispensar e então seu orgulho estará tão ferido que você pensará que a ama de verdade e então, como um cãozinho, você a seguirá por todos os cantos. E ela continuará te pisando. E você será ainda mais patético.

-Como pode dizer tal coisa?

-Eu a conheço melhor que ninguém.

-Mas não a mim e está enganada se acha que rastejaria por qualquer mulher, mesmo a mulher que amo.

-Oh, me desculpe – ela caçoou. – Você não será um cãozinho, você será um _homem amargurado_.

-Bem como você? – foi a vez dele de utilizar ironia. - Eu acho que não. Além do mais, cara senhorita Granger, a senhorita está propensa a estropiar tudo com seu modo de se _dedicar_ a mim, assim como o modo como me tratar. Não aceitaria uma esposa desobediente, e não creio que vá colaborar de espontânea vontade – acrescentou com ar sério, ainda que estivesse de mofa. Harry sabia o quanto poderia agredi-la com a perspectiva dela ter de submeter a um homem, ainda que ele nunca fosse o fazer realmente. Estava apenas jogando de igual para igual.

Ela crispou os lábios mas, ao instante seguinte, riu. – Está bem, senhor Potter. Declaro que ainda é possível sua salvação.

-Moça, você é petulante.

Ela franziu a testa sob o tom dele. – Isso foi um elogio?

-Vou pensar sobre sua proposta, Hermione – disse somente, fez uma mesura e se retirou. Apesar de tudo, ele sorria.

 **[Fim do flashback]**

"Direta ela ainda o é", Harry pensou sorrindo.

* * *

 **Nota 02:** EU NUNCA DISSE QUE ERA NORMAL. _Don't judge me._

Estória não betada.


	6. Lure part II

**Lure**

 **(My) Sweet Instigator**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** De todas as sugestões de Hermione, em toda sua vida como seu amigo... Vamos apenas dizer que aquela sequer entrava nas "50 mais".

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Nota: essa é a continuação do primeiro capítulo. Então, se você não lembra, dá uma relida.**

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Parte 2 (porque eu não tenho jeito)**

 **No game**

 _Deus isso é tão esquisito._ Foi o primeiro pensamento do moreno quando Hermione puxou seu rosto ao encontro do dela, ainda extremamente divertida. Seus lábios curvados num sorriso de remoque quando tocaram os dele.

Apesar do ar zombeteiro, ela parecia disposta a cumprir o que prometera e sua boca lhe apertava pequenos e inocentes beijos. Os olhos ainda abertos, repletos de diversão, sobre o quão tenso Harry estava: imóvel e as mãos pregadas em sua cintura forçando seus quadris a ficar vários centímetros de distância.

Ele arregalou os olhos e ofegou quando a morena mordiscou seu lábio inferior, o sugando levemente no instante seguinte. Aproveitando-se de seu choque para finalmente deslizar a língua em sua boca, só um toque. Apenas um segundo. Retirando-se com uma risada suave sob o olhar de absoluto choque do amigo.

Com as mãos ainda segurando o rosto dele, Hermione indagou:

-Você pretende sair do estado de choque em breve? Porque, Harry, há apenas uma quantidade de coisas que posso fazer sozinha – o erguer de sobrancelha dela desmentia sua fala, como se pudesse fazer um monte de coisas antes mesmo de precisar da colaboração dele.

Se alguma coisa, o queixo do rapaz caiu ainda mais.

Fechando a boca e meneando a cabeça repetidas vezes, como se para tirar a mente de um nevoeiro, Harry voltou sua atenção para a jovem mulher. Eventualmente ele gaguejou uma resposta.

-Não. Eu... eu estou bem. Vamos, hm, vamos tentar mais uma vez.

-Tem certeza?

Harry suspirou e assentiu, decidindo ignorar o ar gozador da amiga.

-Então... – continuou com o tom de mofa. - Você ainda precisa de Jesus entre nós? – sinalizou a distância entre eles, desde que Harry ainda a mantinha praticamente a um metro de distância.

O jovem estreitou a vista. Terrivelmente aborrecido pelo arzinho que a morena exalava. Tinha certeza que em outra ocasião, Hermione estaria tão desconfortável quanto ele e, por Merlin!, não conseguia entender aquela atitude, ferina e relaxada, dela. Por que Hermione não estava esmigalhando aquela situação em uma corrente de pensamentos absurdos como ele? Por que ela precisava parecer tão composta, resoluta e zombeteira? Parecia uma versão alienígena da amiga que conhecia. E mais que qualquer coisa, isso o incomodava.

-Se está tentando tornar tudo mais fácil ou coisa que o valha, não está dando certo.

Parecendo incrivelmente satisfeita consigo mesma, Hermione moveu a cabeça para o lado. – Estou te deixando desconfortável, Harry?

-Você 'tá bêbada? Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que não está bêbada. Não realmente.

Ela sorriu então. – Acha mesmo que preciso estar sobre o efeito de alguma droga para agir dessa forma, relaxada? – Hermione meneou a cabeça. – Você ainda não entendeu, não é?

-O quê?! – indagou ríspido e impaciente.

Hermione apenas ignorou seu tom, ao responder:

-Eu confio em você, Harry. Honestamente! Eu sei _quem_ é você e que nunca, jamais, faria qualquer coisa que eu não quisesse ou não estivesse confortável com.

O rapaz fez uma pausa e então:

- _Oh_!

Hermione virou os olhos. – Você não tem jeito.

Harry suspirou. – Me desculpe, eu não quis agir como se não confiasse em você. Mas pra ser franco, sua atitude estava me dando nos nervos e não entende-la me frustrava ainda mais e, bem, tudo isso é um pouco além da minha zona de conforto.

-Eu sei. E acredite-me, eu entendo. Mas-

-Nós temos que sair desse lugar – Harry assentiu a cortando.

-Então... podemos... Andar com isso?

-Ok.

Harry abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la dessa vez, sem preâmbulos, sem hesitação. Eles tinham de sair daquele lugar, afinal. E já haviam tido a mais louca e desconfortável conversa sobre essa situação. Sem contar o embaraçosamente longo período de tempo que estavam trancados naquele armário.

Ao se afastar, Harry olhou para cima. – Por que o _timer_ ainda está parado?

Hermione o fitou com uma expressão muito similar à piedade, apesar de sua voz adquirir um tom inexpressivo ao responder:

-Obviamente porque beijos não são suficientes.

Harry corou violentamente, mas suspirou resignado. – Você vai me dizer quando...?

Com um menear afirmativo de cabeça, Hermione o cortou. - Não se preocupe.

-Quero dizer isso, Hermione – disse seriamente. – Se sentir desconfortável, diga-me. Se não quiser alguma coisa, diga-me.

Ela queria virar os olhos, Harry podia ver, quando afirmou de maneira lenta e clara:

-Eu sei – e então acrescentou quando Harry estreitou os olhos:

-E eu direi.

-Bom.

Dessa vez Hermione não escondeu o revirar dos olhos sob o tom do melhor amigo. Harry era tão problemático algumas vezes.

\- xx - xx -

Os lábios dela estavam inchados e sensíveis de tantos beijos e sua boca só tinha o gosto _dele_ , mas Hermione nem precisava olhar para cima para saber que o _timer_ ainda não saíra do 00: 07: 00. E sua paciência fora testada por demais nesses minutos naquele maldito armário de vassouras para ter mais uma conversa com seu teimoso amigo.

Suspirando entre beijos, Hermione moveu suas mãos dos cabelos do garoto ao encontro das dele, ainda comportadamente em sua cintura. Segurando com firmeza seus pulsos, ela o puxou, guiando-as para suas costas, fazendo-o tocá-la por cima da saia. Harry quase se afastou, mas apertando suas mãos em aviso, Hermione o segurou até senti-lo relaxar contra si, ainda lhe oferecendo a boca.

Harry beijou a comissura de seus lábios e mordeu seu queixo em retaliação, como se dissesse um "'tá bom então" malcriado. As mãos firmemente se fechando em suas nádegas, Hermione riu. E, ignorando o que Harry considerava uma repreensão, se postou a retirar a gravata dele, seus dedos hábeis desfazendo o nó com cuidado e dispensando a gravata no chão sem outro pensamento. Suas mãos voltando velozes para o primeiro e então segundo botões da camisa de Harry, desabotoando-os. Distraidamente movendo a cabeça para o lado para permitir que o amigo continuasse sua _retaliação_ , ronronando com prazer.

Ela gostava de sua clavícula, uma coisa estranha para se pegar fascinada num momento desses, mas ela tomaria o que podia ter. E aquilo era tudo que lhe estava a mostra ao momento.

Hermione pressionou mais um pequeno beijo ali, antes de comentar:

-Você precisa mover suas mãos.

-Oh? Eu acho que elas estão confortáveis bem aqui – ele a apertou mais como se para mostrar seu ponto de vista. Hermione se afastou para encará-lo pronta para lhe oferecer um comentário particularmente genial sobre "conforto". Harry parecia _inocente_ e levou alguns segundos para entender que ele estava brincando com ela. Ele não sabia com quem estava brincando.

–Eu tenho mesmo que fazer todo o trabalho? Está bem então - ela indagou.

Oh ele a encarou tão ofendido!

Hermione forçou a si mesma a não rir disso, dessa vez pegando uma das mãos dele. Fazendo-o perpassa-la por seu corpo, cintura, barriga, seio e então todo seu lado para descansar em sua cintura.

-Vamos lá então.

* * *

 **Nota 2: Estou num bloqueio tão horrível e deprimente que sequer consigo me forçar a escrever. Sinto tanto!**

 **Estou tentando realmente escrever algo para ver se minha vontade retorna e assim possa terminar de uma vez as fics que eu tenho, mas nada está dando certo.**

* * *

 **Desculpem os erros, fic não betada!**


	7. PROMPT 02

**Como na maioria das minhas fics: Capítulo não betado, sinto muito pelos erros cometidos. Sério, terminei agorinha. De novo.**

 **NOTA: Lembrando que os capítulos não são correlacionados.**

Spoiler dos sete livros, desconsiderando o epílogo, se não me engano.

* * *

 **Prompt de Lufa-lufa-gato**

 **Pedido:** Se puder atender o pedido de um homem que adora o shipper Harry/Hermione, eu queria mais fanfics neste tom, das garotas conversando e/ou Hermione e a mãe conversando sobre homens e sexo. Adoro ver o lado feminino em ação.

* * *

 **Nota:** Vamos ver o que posso fazer! Rsrsrs. Eu vou ver se faço outro desse, não estou exatamente satisfeita com essa minha loucura. Espero que curta e obrigada por comentar ^^

 **Observação:** Parte disso pode ou não ter acontecido IRL.

 **Classificação:** M (Eu acho). Por conta de insinuações de sexo (nada remotamente explícito - mas é sempre bom avisar).

* * *

 **PROMPT #02**

(Featuring Senhora Granger)

Hermione franziu o cenho. – O quê?

-Exatamente! É apenas ridículo demais as informações excedentes que alguém me oferece por conta de meu status de "doutora". _**E**_ eu ainda não acredito que consegui fazer toda a correção sem sequer uma risada.

-Não, não. Mamãe, por favor, rebobine. Ela fez _o quê_?

A senhora Granger deu risadinhas, antes de repetir: **-** Ela quebrou um incisivo central acidentalmente num – e fez um gesto rude com as mãos apontando para a boca, numa incrível imitação de sexo oral. – E pelo jeito, o pobre homem ainda teve um corte em seu lulu.

Hermione tentou imaginar a, ahem, força da investida para tal situação - Isso é mesmo possível? Quero dizer... – e então olhou para a mãe zombeteira ao assimilar o resto de sua fala. – Sério? _Lulu_?

-É bonitinho!

-Honestamente mamãe! Às vezes me surpreende que tenha cinquenta anos.

-Sou uma menina onde importa – comentou arrogantemente e riu e estapeou Hermione quando a jovem mulher lhe ofereceu, em mofa, um olhar muito cético. – Acho que nos perdemos um pouco no assunto – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e foi sumariamente ignorada. – Então, me conte sobre seu trabalho. Está tudo bem? Tem prendido muitos magi-bandidos.

Hermione riu, meneando a cabeça:

– Você faz isso para me irritar. _Mas_ , sim, está tudo bem. E nós temos prendido alguns criminosos.

-Com ajuda do seu magi-pão, imagino? – Hermione franziu o cenho sem entender. A senhora virou os olhos:

– Harry.

-Você sabe que não pomos "magi" em tudo, não é? – finalmente indagou. A senhora Granger fingiu espanto. – E onde estamos agora, perdidas nos anos dourados ou coisa do tipo? "Pão"?

-Tão mal-humorada... Suponho que seja o assunto delicado. Vamos seguir em frente... – comentou com um pingo de motejo. - Como estão seus outros amigos? Ronald e Gina? Ele parou de lhe chamar via _chaminé_ quando bêbado? E quando à Gina ainda tentando fisgar aquele loirinho bonitinho das ervas?

-Eu estou bem. Mamãe, se chama flu. E foi só daquela vez, Ron estava tão confuso e aparentemente tinha bebido o suficiente para esquecer que _não_ estávamos mais juntos. Gina ainda está negando tudo sobre Neville (1), mas Deus sabe o que há naquela cabeça dela.

-Perversidades para com o pobre corpo do rapaz?

Hermione bufou uma risada. – Como se ele não quisesse ser pervertido, ainda mais por Ginny.

A jovem suspirou.

-Pelo jeito Gina não parece quer a única que precisa perverter corpos por ai.

-Isso não é sobre o Harry.

A senhora Granger dessa vez sequer tentou esconder a diversão. – Bem, se você pula de "perverter corpos" para "Harry", querida...

-Sabe o que quis dizer.

-Pra ser honesta, não. Eu simplesmente fiz uma suposição de acordo com seu estado de animo. E desde que estávamos falando sobre "fazer coisas indizíveis com o seu objeto de afeto"- ou, neste caso: no objeto de afeto de Gina -, quando você ficou ainda mais nostálgica, apenas supus que queria isto também. Não exatamente com Harry, mas desde que o trouxe de volta para nossa conversa...

-Não. Nem comece.

- _"The lady doth protest too much, methinks"_

Hermione virou os olhos. – Está bem. Ok. O que quer saber?

A senhora Granger pareceu confusa por um instante, sem realmente acreditar que sua filha estivesse lhe oferecendo – mesmo a contragosto –a oportunidade de entender melhor essa relação esquisita que detinha com Harry Potter.

-Você são um casal agora.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Hermione respondeu mesmo assim:

-É... complicado – então meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu quero dizer, sim. Só estranho ainda por em palavras.

-Como?

-Eu não sei explicar. É esquisito. Não é como se usássemos palavras para determinar que estamos juntos. Apenas... estamos.

-Vocês estão transando como coelhos e quase não usam a boca pra falar, é o que quer me dizer.

-Mamãe! – Hermione pareceu indignada sob o olhar perscrutador da senhora Granger. - Não... Claro que não. O quê acha que -? – ela cortou a si mesma. - Totalmente.

-Então por que parece tão irascível? – sob o olhar ferido da filha, ela acrescentou suavemente. – E eu te amo, mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Hermione se recostou melhor na poltrona, incapaz, infelizmente, de impedir o bater de pé petulante no chão. – Nós nos prometemos duas semanas com a regra "sem tocar".

-Por que em nome de Deus vocês faziam tal coisa? Por que alguém faria tal coisa?

-Eu sei!

-Então?

Hermione hesitou. - Estávamos... – ela olhou para os lados, ponderou mais um instante e finalmente voltou a encontrar os olhos da mãe. - nos excedendo e Harry pode ou não ter surtado quando eu, eu meio que... mas não exatamente, a reação dele foi incrivelmente exagerada...

-Filha.

-Eu desmaiei em meio a um... – a voz dela foi diminuindo. – bastante entusiasmado ato de... aham... afeição – Hermione ergueu o dedo em riste para o rosto vermelho de sua mãe, que gargalhava, e acrescentou empertigada:

-Em minha defesa, Harry é _ofidioglota_! Eu não tinha chance! E ele realmente, _realmente_ adora, você sabe, ir lá embaixo.

A senhora Granger riu mais, segurando ambos os lados da barriga e se dobrando. Lágrimas nos olhos e toda vez que ela tentava se recompor e encarava Hermione, mas uma leva de risadas e lágrimas a apanhava.

-Você não pode mais zombar das minhas gírias tolas para "pênis", "Ato de – aham – afeição"? "ir lá embaixo"? Realmente, amor? - Hermione corou, mas não respondeu. – Espere, ofidioglota (2)? Como em falar com... cobras?

Hermione assentiu entusiasmadamente. – Como em _silvar._

A risada da mulher mais velha morreu em sua garganta. _\- Oh Meu Deus._

 _-Eu sei!_ – Hermione disse presunçosamente.

* * *

(1) Segundo os livros da J.K. ele é loiro povo. Mas vocês já sabem disso.

(2) vamos fingir que Harry nunca perdeu esse AWESOME gift. Okay? Okay!


	8. Lure part III

**Sinopse:** De todas as sugestões de Hermione, em toda sua vida como seu amigo... Vamos apenas dizer que aquela sequer entrava nas "50 mais".

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Nota: essa é a continuação dos capítulos um e seis. Então, se você não lembra, dá uma relida.**

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Classificação M (só pra não ofender ninguém)**

E por linguagem sugestiva, insinuação de sexo. Etc.

* * *

 **Nota 02: Algumas pessoas me pediram pra continuar essa estória, aqui está uma pequena drabble pra distrair. Divirtam-se. Capítulo NÃO betado.**

* * *

Parte 3

 **The Play** (Gotcha)

* * *

Não era sequer esquisito seu estado atual de nudez, se alguma coisa, era um alivio para Hermione. Não que ela estivesse nua. _Longe disso_. Mas, em algum momento, sua camisa fora retirada e essa pequena liberdade fazia seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso curioso. Não acreditava que Harry fosse capaz de fazer isso e a surpresa por ele ter agido ainda não tinha perdido seu efeito.

O rapaz, ao momento, encontrava-se de joelhos a sua frente. Incrivelmente distraído com seu baixo ventre. Ela não estava se queixando.

Ela riu ligeiramente, puxando o cabelo do moreno, fazendo-o fitá-la. – fascinado com meu estomago? É algum tipo de fetiche?

Harry corou e começou a se afastar. Ela puxou novamente seu cabelo até que Harry voltasse a encará-la e meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Isso não me incomoda.

Na verdade, estava apenas surpresa. Harry parecia muito mais a vontade e isso a intrigava. Não é como se entendesse seu fascínio. Certamente não via nada demais em si.

-Só estou curiosa.

Harry levou um tempo para responder, sua atenção de volta ao ventre dela. – Você sabe quando os caras falam que preferem, bem, peitos ou bunda? – ele fez uma careta pelo seu próprio tom, mas Hermione apenas fez um som de concordância para que Harry prosseguisse. – Eu sempre digo ventre – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha com incredulidade, mas Harry ainda não estava prestando atenção nela. Suas mãos puxando sua saia cuidadosamente:

-Bem, é o mais próximo ao meu _real_ favorito lugar – Harry levantou os olhos para a amiga por um instante. - Você vê, seria rude dizer em voz alta que meu lugar preferido é – Hermione arregalou os olhos sob o pequeno beijo em sua roupa de baixo.

* * *

 **N/a: Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim de propósito. Que fique claro!**

 **Só realmente estou sem tempo e inspiração... Então, essa é só mais uma coisinha para me distrair.**


	9. Epifania

**Nota: Universo alternativo para o sexto livro. Ou Alteração dentro do Universo no sexto livro. Eu realmente não faço ideia se isso vai ter continuação ou quê. Mas a ideia de:**

 **1 - Harry comentando o fato de que Lilá achou que Harry e Hermione estavam se** **pegando na sala abandonada (ou sei lá, nem lembro o lugar);**

 **e / ou**

 **2 - Harry finalmente mandando Hermione ficar quieta ou dedurá-lo sobre a porcaria do livro de poções.**

 **Simplesmente era interessante demais para se perder.**

* * *

 **Nota 02: Eu sequer tinha imaginado desse jeito no inicio. Eu não tinha pensado em juntar os plots. Na verdade eu só ia fazer uma comédia boba sobre Harry realmente fingindo que estava com Hermione para Lilá parar de encher e para Ron não se achar a última bolacha do pacotinho.**

 **MAS**

 **Eu sou insana e veio isso...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

 **Epifania**

Hermione estava rezingando em seus ouvidos desde o inicio do café da manhã. Algo sobre o livro de poções "fraudulento". De novo. Harry já havia abstraído e apenas ouvia um zumbido irritante enquanto distraidamente brincava com sua papa, sua mente vagando.

De repente ele piscou, pausou e se sentou ereto olhando para frente com a boca aberta, sua ação fez Hermione – _finalmente_ – calar a boca. E então franzir a testa e emendar a boca em uma carranca ao se dar conta que Harry sequer estava lhe prestando atenção.

Por boa medida, ela lhe deu um beliscão e Harry deu um salto, lançando um olhar surpreso para a amiga. Parecendo não ter sentido o beliscão, o rapaz voltou sua atenção para Hermione, tartamudeando. Harry levou uma das mãos à boca, os olhos arregalados.

-O quê? – ela perguntou finalmente, cheia de exasperação.

-Lilá e Ron, eles pensaram que estávamos ficando.

Hermione quis estapeá-lo. – Sério? Só agora que se tocou?

Harry a estudou por um segundo antes de retrucar, venenosamente:

\- Não. Só estou surpreso que eles achem que eu ficaria com alguém que apenas me repreende e recrimina sem parar – fez uma pausa. - Hmm, talvez pra te calar? – Harry comentou consigo mesmo. E simplesmente ignorando o olhar mortífero de Hermione (agora, estava mais que acostumado), o rapaz pegou uma torrada, pôs a mochila nas costas e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Hermione estava em seu encalço no minuto seguinte, murmurando sobre o quando ele era um cretino, insensível menino infantil.

Harry fez parou em seus passos sob mais uma leva de insultos. Essa era nova. Girando nos próprios pés ele avançou sobre Hermione, e segurando com firmeza, ele a puxou consigo para completar os passos para sair do salão principal. E então sibilou:

-Eu te amo e tudo, Hermione. Mas para. De. Encher. Meu. Saco. Eu até entenderia se estivesse preocupada com a merda da minha vida e se achasse que estou correndo perigo. Mas você só está com inveja porque agora sou melhor que você em poções – antes que ela retrucasse, ele continuou: - Por Merlin, deixa de ser ridícula! Eu não sou melhor que você, estou roubando. Trapaceando. O que seja. Se essa admissão não acalenta sua mente – ele deu de ombros. – Azar o seu. Só para de me encher. Ventile suas censuras para alguém se importa sobre o assunto. Ou me dedura. Eu não ligo.

E com isso sumiu pelos corredores da escola sem mais.

* * *

 **Nota 03: Eu não quando (ou se vou continuar essa estória), mas acho que ainda escreveria uma parte IV para Lure.**


	10. Do You Ever Shameless

**Do you ever?**

Universo alternativo.

Observação: Título sugerido por Luma.

 **Sinopse:** UA. E se Harry Potter fosse criado por Sirius Black, Andrômeda e Ted Tonks? Yeah. Mundo bruxo esteja preparado...

Yeah. Wizard world bow to your new 'dark' lord.

Nota: I'm so sorry...

* * *

 **Shameless**

 **Prólogo**

 **Décimo primeiro ano**

Com os malões e animais de estimação já postos no trem por uma Nymphadora Tonks que quase atropelara dezenas de desavisados, Andrômeda Tonks ainda estava dispensando instruções a torto e direito enquanto seu menino distraidamente ia se afastando. Revirando os olhos e puxou-o para o lado - efetivamente impedindo-o de seguir sua melhor amiga -, ela continuou em mais uma onda de "dicas".

Harry piscou. Seus olhos se arregalando, sua cabeça movendo para o lado. Era o modelo de inocência. – É claro que irei me comportar, mãe. O que acha que sou?

Andrômeda Tonks ergueu a sobrancelha e Harry riu lhe ofereceu sua marca registrada: um sorriso maroto de canto. – Tudo bem. Eu prometo _não_ ser pego.

-Isso não foi o que eu pedi, mocinho!

-Não? Pareceu a mesma coisa.

-Harry-

-Tenho que ir! Vou acabar perdendo o trem! Te amo – ele se ergueu na ponta dos pés e apertou mais um beijo rápido no rosto da senhora.

-Harry James Potter!

Olhando para trás com um sorriso angelical que fez Andrômeda estremecer em terror, Harry acenou. A senhora acenou de volta, fracamente. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas observando seu bebê dar o primeiro passo para a mais nova jornada de sua vida.

Andrômeda realmente esperava que Hogwarts tivesse alguma espécie de seguro, porque Harry era uma força da natureza a ser reconhecida. A mulher respirou fundo, seu peito doendo ao observar mais uma de suas crianças entrar no trem.

E então rindo sem vontade, Andrômeda sentiu pena dos professores. Nymphadora preguiçosamente postou o queixo no ombro de sua mãe e bufou divertida. – Não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

Andrômeda lhe lançou um olhar implorante. – Você vai cuidar dele não é?

-Eu estarei certa de que ele não seja expulso na primeira semana – assentiu, prestando uma continência zombeteira ao se afastar.

-Nymphadora!

-Nós vamos ficar bem! – a jovem riu-se. - Se _eu_ não fui expulsa até agora, ele vai ficar bem. Quero dizer, o que ele pode fazer demais? - ambas se entreolharam, provavelmente relembrando algumas das memoráveis "aventuras" de Harry Potter _ainda sem varinha_. – Bem... eu tenho quase certeza que pelo menos as bandeiras das casas no salão principal são a prova de fogo... E eu estou certa de que ele vai levar pelo menos dois anos até se interessar em invadir os dormitórios das outras casas...

Andrômeda postou a mão na testa. - Isso foi um erro. Sinto isso. Talvez devêssemos esquecer toda essa história de Hogwarts e tutelá-lo em casa.

-Mamãe, vamos lá – Nymphadora gemeu. – Nós-vamos-ficar-bem! Eu vou cuidar dele – a abraçou. – Ninguém vai mexer com meu _baby brother_.

-Estou mais preocupada com o que ele pode fazer com os outros, honestamente.

Tonks riu se afastando. Incapaz de encontrar palavras para aquietar o coração da senhora Tonks, ela deu de ombros. – Yeah, vai ser divertido.

-Não o incentive! - a jovem ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas a senhora tinha o dedo em riste. – Quero dizer isso, Nymphadora! Se eu receber um comunicado que foram suspensos porque estavam perambulando pelos corretores daquela escola no meio da noite para um lanche...!

Tonks virou os olhos. – Mamãe, por favor. Quão amadora realmente acha que sou? Além do mais, a senhora esqueceu? Total Upgrade esse ano, Harry tem a capa de invisibilidade dele consigo! E, é claro, eu ainda tenho meu mapa – a jovem fez uma dancinha.

-Você deveria incentivá-lo no estudo. E não em tornar-se um criminoso meia-boca.

-Oi, ofensivo! E ele sabe que perderá todos os privilégios dele se não se der bem nas aulas – ela olhou de um lado para ou outro. - A senhora não ouviu de mim, mas Sirius pode ou não ter nos prometido nimbus 2000 se Harry ficar em primeiro lugar em transfiguração... E eu o estou ajudando, como boa irmã mais velha que sou.

-É claro – Andrômeda comentou sarcasticamente.

Nymphadora lançou um olhar para a mãe, suas sobrancelhas se movendo sugestivamente. Andrômeda a fitou severamente, mas quando a jovem lhe ofereceu uma risada "maléfica", a senhora Tonks riu estapeando levemente a filha antes de lhe abraçar com força. – Tome cuidado, meu amor. Cuide do seu irmão. _Não_ se divirta muito.

Foi a vez de Tonks rir. – Ok. Ok. Está destruindo minha reputação com todo esse choro, meu Merlin! Até parece a primeira vez que faz isso, minha senhora! – zombou, apesar de apertar ainda mais seu abraço.

\- xxx -

Harry Potter suspirou alegremente ao, finalmente, fechar a porta no vagão do expresso de Hogwarts atrás de si, vasculhando o local com os olhos. Seus melhores amigos lhe sorriram de orelha a orelha. Oh, aquilo seria divertido!

Jogando-se ao lado de Susan Bones, Harry imediatamente se sentou direito quando sem cerimonia a menina colocou a cabeça em seu colo, se esticando no restante do banco e tomando todo espaço, empurrando com os pés Draco Malfoy.

-Merlin, você é tão rude! – O loiro resmungou, sentando no outro assento, ao lado de Neville Longbottom.

Susan ergueu a cabeça apenas para fazer um show de pegar a revista que lia antes de se jogar em Harry e, ignorando o olhar mortífero de Draco, foleou a revista dramaticamente até achar a página que desejava.

-Pare de choramingar, Draco. Você roubou o lugar dela – Neville comentou virando os olhos.

-Oh? Eu não vi nenhum nome escrito no assento!

-Blah blah blah.

-Morgana, a companhia do tio Sirius tem feito maravilhas com você. Não que seus modos fossem estelares _antes_.

Susan colocou a revista em seu colo e fingindo entusiasmo indagou: - Tio Sirius me ensinou uma coisa nova esse verão, e ele me disse que eu só poderia mostrar para pessoas _muito muito especiais_ , quer saber o que é? – sem esperar por resposta, a garota erguer os dois dedos médios em riste na direção de Draco.

O olhar de ultraje de Draco fez Neville cair no chão de tanto rir enquanto Harry e Susan deram um high-5.

* * *

 **N/a: Um dos meus ENORMES projetos que eu nunca termino /começo realmente. Oops.**

 **Yasmin, ainda com bloqueios intensos e persistentes...**


	11. Foolishness

Estória super repetitiva. Mas me deixou com um sorriso besta. Então... Aqui está.

* * *

 **Super silly drabble**

 **or**

 **Figurinhas**

* * *

Aquelas balas eram a nova moda no mundo bruxo. Uma febre, na verdade. Mais bem, o papel que a envolvia: por conta de um engenhoso feitiço, assim que aberto, o papel de bala escrevia um pensamento recente da pessoa que a comprou.

Os adolescentes se divertiam roubando de seus amigos as balas, principalmente porque normalmente os mais embaraçosos pensamentos estavam gravados a ferro no papel.

Hermione Granger não era exatamente fã de balas. Por conta de um adestramento rigoroso de seus pais, não costumava consumir muito açúcar, mas aquelas pequenas balinhas eu seu ponto fraco e uma ou outra na semana não iria matar ninguém... a não ser de embaraço, isto é.

Porque se não fosse por essas balinhas ainda estaria perdida em algum de seus livros, ignorante de que suas bochechas pudessem arder tanto que temia ter adquirido uma febre... A jovem tinha certeza que fora algum tipo de praga de seus pais e teria maldito sua sorte se não estivesse tão mortificada.

O problema era que Harry havia roubado uma das balas que guardara _especificamente_ para depois do jantar. E como se não bastasse, antes que pudesse impedi-lo, o rapaz já estava metendo o doce na boca e futucando o papelzinho. Virando os olhos e suspirando, Hermione se voltou para seu livro.

Levou alguns segundos para se dar conta que Harry ainda estava ao seu lado e aparentemente fitava ponderativo o papel de bala. Quando o rapaz finalmente retirou os olhos da mensagem e a encarou, Hermione abriu a boca para comentar sarcasticamente que ele lhe devia uma bala.

Ela não teve oportunidade.

Dando de ombros, Harry resmungou um "ok" e inclinando a cabeça postou sua boca na dela, eventualmente empurrando a bala para a garota.

A expressão confusa da morena fez Harry rir entre dentes e ele se afastou ainda rindo. Hermione permaneceu atordoada por alguns segundos, antes de notar sua mão fechada em um papel. Ainda franzindo o cenho, percebeu que era o papel da bala que Harry lhe roubara. Sem vontade, Hermione também riu com o conteúdo da mensagem:

"Give me back. _Right now_ ".

* * *

Nota: Sem desculpas. Mais uma pequena estória. A verdade é que a mensagem deveria ser "sai comigo?" e Harry não teria a beijado e sim ficaria fitando como "um cervo sob os faróis" o papel de bala.


	12. Behave yourself, Miss Granger

**PREMISSA**

Um bizarro acidente aconteceu com a nova professora de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. A diretora McGonagall faz uso de seus contatos e, honestamente, _força_ Harry Potter a ser professor substituto enquanto a real professora estiver em recuperação. Ninguém realmente está se queixando quanto ao novo arranjo...

* * *

O silêncio era palpável quando ele seguiu para a mesa de professor a frente da turma do sétimo ano. _Minha mesa_. Corrigiu-se mentalmente meneando a cabeça.

Podia ouvir claramente seus próprios passos. Mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso. Ele! Que sequer concluíra sua educação em Hogwarts. Que honestamente há exatos dois anos ainda era um aluno dali. Que possuía colegas, _amigos_ a sua frente, agora como _seus_ alunos.

 _De certa forma, nada novo_. Ponderou ainda tentando acalmar sua mente.

Dois minutos enrolando com sua maleta. _Não de verdade_. Estava, de fato, relendo as anotações perfeitamente claras e organizadas da professora anterior. Graças a Merlin não teria ele mesmo que fazer um plano de aulas. Todos estariam perdidos do contrário.

Agradeceu mais uma vez por pequenas bênçãos e finalmente ergueu a vista.

 _Merda, isso é tão estranho._ Pensou pela milésima vez consigo mesmo. Observando rostos conhecidos o fitando entre interesse e abjeta adoração. E então Gina lhe sorrindo tentativamente. _Esquisito_. E o que diabos Hermione está fazendo?

Franzindo o cenho, Harry apenas ignorou tudo ao seu redor quando bateu palmas uma vez. – Ok. Todos sabemos do terrível incidente que ocorreu com Madame Poolwater. Nas semanas que ela estiver se recuperando, serei seu professor. Infelizmente não estarei todos os dias em Hogwarts por conta dos meus treinos...

Harry então se propôs a explicar que por conta de seu curso de auror em progresso apenas estaria em Hogwarts para as aulas e em horários específicos para cada turma para questionamentos e dúvidas. Que se não pudessem esperar os horários, que entrassem em contato com seus chefes de casa com suas questões anotadas, que seriam – eventualmente – passadas para ele.

Depois da explanação sobre sua atípica situação como professor substituto, ele permitir algumas perguntas: o que acabou levando ao jovem homem embaraçadamente a se apresentar, sob pedido da turma. _Little shits._

-Ok. Vamos começar? – ele se voltou para o quadro negro para escrever o tema da aula e as páginas de livro de referência.

-Hm... professor? – nada, nenhuma resposta. – Professor? (...) Er... professor _Potter_?

Harry girou sobre os próprios pés imediatamente. Surpreso. – Oh, desculpe-me eu ainda acho estranho que me chamem _disso_ – comentou sem jeito. – Em que posso ajudar?

-É verdade que o senhor – Harry se encolheu mentalmente. – Conseguiu a maior nota em _anos_ em seu NIEM (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia) em DCAT?

Harry encolheu os ombros, relutantemente comentando:

-Foi o que me disseram – quando a maioria dos alunos começou a balbuciar sons impressionados, fazendo Harry desconfortável, o jovem continuou, tentando se justificar:

-Mas a verdade é que eu só fiz aquele maldito exame porque perdi uma aposta, eu não queria fazer teste algum. Como se não bastasse as baterias insanas de exercícios e teste que tenho de fazer na – ele interrompeu a si mesmo quando percebeu que estava chamando mais atenção para si mesmo. _Merda._

\- xxx -

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se concentrar em aula. Era um pouco difícil, considerando que estava cheia de perguntas rondando sua mente, todas direcionadas a seu melhor amigo que, a propósito, não via _há meses_. _Assim como_ , ao momento era seu novo professor. O que, em verdade, lhe trazia o empasse.

Se ela aguardasse para fazer todas suas perguntas para Harry, isso seria considerado inapropriado? Seria como se estivesse acossando um superior? Ela era uma _aluna_ apesar de ser, de fato, mais velha que seu novo professor. _E este não é um pensamento perturbador?!_

Hermione suspirou. Encontrando os olhos de Harry acidentalmente, ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, um sorriso de lado e voltou à sua explicação. A morena sabia que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas sob os olhares perfurantes que recebia de seus colegas de classe. _Como se não soubessem que somos amigos. Cretinos._

\- xxx -

-Er... Professor Potter?

Harry lançou um olhar esquisito para Hermione, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela o estivesse chamando mesmo dessa forma. Erguendo a sobrancelha, indagou:

-Em que posso ajudar _senhorita Granger?_

Hermione olhou para os lados, alguns de seus colegas ainda estavam em sala arrumando as mochilas para sair. – Podemos falar, hm, _a sós_?

-Oh – ele fez uma pausa. - Sim, é claro. Aguarde um instante, sentada. Ajudarei alguns de seus amigos e conversaremos.

Hermione precisou esperar meia hora antes que finalmente estivesse a sós com Harry. Ela não se deteve até abraçá-lo apertado. Em seguida, sua enxurrada de perguntas...

"Como você está?"; "Como estão os meninos?"; "Por que não me disse que viria para Hogwarts?!"; "Sério Harry, nenhuma palavra?"; "Como _professor?!"; "_ Quero dizer, você é _meu professor_! E de Ginny... urgh, esquisito! É esquisito, não é?"

Harry meneou a cabeça com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Respira, Mione. E não é como se eu tivesse escolha. Minerva meio que me chantageou – encolheu os ombros.

- _Minerva?_

-Eu sei. Ainda é estranho. Mas foi um pedido dela, desde que eu agora sou um "parceiro". - Hermione ponderou um instante, franzindo o nariz. – E quanto à Gina. Eu nem sei por onde começar... – suspirou. - Estávamos tentativamente retomando nossa amizade, mas hoje é realmente o primeiro dia em _meses_ que a vejo depois de nosso término, e agora sou o _professor_ dela. É bizarro até para a minha sorte.

-Sinto muito, Harry.

-Não é culpa sua, não é mesmo? – ele riu amargamente. – Mas suponho que lidaremos com isso no tempo certo – Harry lançou um olhar para a porta, Hermione fez o mesmo, observando alguns alunos do segundo ano timidamente à porta. Instintivamente, Hermione deu um passo para trás, retirando a mão rapidamente do braço do amigo. _Ele era seu professor, afinal._ Harry fez sinal para que entrassem. – Agora, você precisa ir _senhorita Granger._ Minha outra turma parece ansiosa para começarmos – o moreno comentou sorrindo gentilmente para os alunos que já enchiam a sala. Lufa-lufa e Grifinória.

Hermione corou furiosamente, assentindo. Rapidamente pegando seu material e saindo da sala.

\- xxx -

 **Nota:** Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na Hermione com sua quedinha inocente por Lockhart. Não minha cabeça passou pela ideia de ter Hermione reagindo a Harry sendo *oficialmente* seu professor... E infelizmente tudo que me veio a cabeça era Hermione lentamente se levando pelas fantasias. lol. I regret nothing.


	13. Lure part IV

Lure

 **(My) Sweet Instigator**

 **Sinopse:** De todas as sugestões de Hermione, em toda sua vida como seu amigo... Vamos apenas dizer que aquela sequer entrava nas "50 mais".

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Nota: essa é a continuação dos capítulos um, seis e oito. Então, se você não lembra, dá uma relida.**

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Classificação M (só pra não ofender ninguém)**

E por linguagem sugestiva, insinuação de sexo. Etc.

* * *

Parte IV

 **Catching Up**

Seria um _pouquinho_ complicado explicar porque Hermione tinha uma das pernas sobre o ombro de Harry, segurando sua saia do uniforme acima das coxas entre os punhos esbranquiçados pela firmeza que mantinha.

De todos os cenários rolando em sua mente ao ser "trancafiada", Harry Potter segurando firmemente a parte interna de sua coxa enquanto literalmente enfiado entre suas pernas, perfeitamente contente em demonstrar seu _lugar_ _favorito_ em todo mundo e o porquê, não era um deles.

 _Damn_. Mas Harry era um entusiasta!

A jovem mulher bateu a cabeça na porta, mordendo os lábios. Quando Hermione ergueu a cabeça, acidentalmente seus olhos recaíram sobre o _timing_. O definitivamente decrescente _timing_. Com absoluto horror, a morena o observou fixamente.

0:56

0:55

0:54

 _Não_.

* * *

 **N/a:** Drabble. kkkkkkkkkkk

Sorry. Sem tempo ou cabeça para escrever esses tempos. Obrigada pelos comentários nessa e nas outras fics.

Eu diria que estou viva, mas não é exatamente como me sinto ao momento...


	14. Lure part V

Lure

 **(My) Sweet Instigator**

 **Sinopse:** De todas as sugestões de Hermione, em toda sua vida como seu amigo... Vamos apenas dizer que aquela sequer entrava nas "50 mais".

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Nota: essa é a continuação dos capítulos um, seis, oito e treze. Então, se você não lembra, dá uma relida.**

 **\- x 00 x -**

 **Classificação M (só pra não ofender ninguém)**

E por linguagem sugestiva, insinuação de sexo. Etc.

* * *

Parte V

 **Time's Up**

 _Não._

Não era tempo suficiente. Não era justo.

 _Não_.

0:41

0:40

0:39

Apesar de sua noite não ter sido _remotamente_ o que estava esperando ao participar dessa confraternização. Harry simplesmente tinha aniquilado qualquer – repetindo – _qualquer_ traço de realidade com sua boca. Mesmo em seus mais insanos devaneios, Hermione não teria se aproximado do que estava acontecendo: Harry com a boca em si, sob um prazo, enquanto Hermione tentava tirar proveito de cada segundo que ainda possui e se ressentia do cronômetro acima de suas cabeças.

-TEMPO.

Com as pernas bambas, as bochechas tão coradas que irradiavam calor e uma sensação intensa de vazio entre as pernas, Hermione passou a arrumar deliberadamente seu uniforme. Estava uma bagunça e sabia disso. Sentia como se estivesse pulsando em seu centro. Respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar nos meros segundos que tinha para se recompor antes que a porta fosse aberta.

Ao lançar um olhar de soslaio para Harry, ainda ajoelhado, Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem outra vez: ele tinha uma expressão extremamente pensativa enquanto lambia os dedos de sua mão cuidadosamente.

 _Well, fuck me sideways! E esta não era uma expressão irônica? Considerando minha atividade segundos atrás_ , a jovem pensou com sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Nota: Ok. Aqui ainda. Eu realmente tenho estado sem tempo e / ou sem vontade de escrever.**

 **Outra coisa, mil perdões! No capítulo anterior, alguns de vocês podem ter interpretado meu humor tosco como algo real. Desculpem gente! Quando comentei que não me sinto viva – e é claro, pensando melhor, vocês não tinham como saber – eu só estava aludindo ao fato que quase não tenho tempo para nada. Com meu trabalho, cursos, estudo e real fucking life, tudo que quero quando tenho um tempo livre é dormir ou me distrair com música. Estou basicamente recarregando as baterias para mais uma semana louca de trabalho, aulas e estudo (e de novo, de novo). Então, yep, meio que sem vida por aqui. Ou melhor, meio que sem tempo ou cabeça para escrever.**

 **NOTA 2: Feliz natal um pouquinho adiantado.**


End file.
